happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Sight, Out of Mime
"Out of Sight, Out of Mime" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the second Halloween episode of the series, the ninth episode of the second season, and thirty-sixth overall. HTF's Episode Description Welcome to our second Halloween special! How do a blind mole and a silent mime communicate? It's typical haunted mayhem in this scary episode. For those of you that own "Third Strike," you'll notice an extended beginning on this episode that we are not able to broadcast on the web. Enjoy! Plot It's Halloween night, and the Happy Tree Friends are out looking for some candy. As we pan through the area we see a happy Nutty dragging behind him a sack of candy more than double his size; Pop and Cub (only seen in silhouettes), standing in their home; Cro-Marmot dressed as a ghost, wearing a sheet with two eyeholes over his block of ice; and a flipped out Flippy happily digging graves. Mime now enters the scene, carrying a small sack of candy and wearing a collar of bells around his neck and a red ball on his nose. He approaches a house and rings the doorbell. Since he is a mime, he holds out his bag of candy without saying "Trick or Treat". Unfortunately this is The Mole's house, and without hearing "Trick or Treat" he assumes no one is there, so he slams the door shut in Mime's face. Mime sadly walks away, while Giggles (dressed as a witch), Lumpy (dressed as the Grim Reaper and holding a scythe), and Flaky (dressed as a ghost) walk up to The Mole's house. Mime, seeing his chance to get candy, runs up to the door as the others shout, "Trick or Treat!" Mime holds up his bag with the others, all expecting candy. The Mole, however, accidentally drops the candy short of their bags. As the candy lands on the ground, rats run up and quickly eat the candy. Flaky, Giggles, and Lumpy shreiks and run away. Unfortunately Lumpy is actually carrying a real scythe, and while turning to run he cuts Mime's head off. Mime's head lands on a group of pumpkins lying outside of The Mole's door. The Mole reaches down into the group of pumpkins and unwittingly picks up Mime's head. Inside The Mole's house, amidst a group of poorly carved pumpkins, Mime's head is plopped down. The Mole cuts a circle in the top of Mime's head and removes his brain from the hole. The Mole then drops Mime's hollowed out head outside of his house. Mime's head has a candle in its mouth and one of the eyes is hanging out. A rat then approaches and takes the eye. After the screen irises out, a cheap paper ghost, identical to the one seen at the end of Boo Do You Think You Are?, drops down and wails, before cutting to the credits. Moral "Keep your chin up!" Deaths #(In the beginning on the DVD version), Flippy likely killed and is burying a Generic Tree Friend. #Mime is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy. Goofs #When the screen is panning at the start, some of the background objects, such as pumpkins, can be seen through the trees, which are in the foreground (DVD only). #Lumpy's antlers change direction once. #When the rats eat the candy, the door of the Mole's house is gone. Trivia *The episode originally (as it appeared on the internet) began with Mime walking on-screen and approaching The Mole's house. On the DVD Happy Tree Friends: Third Strike, however, the creators began the episode by silently panning over the area to show various other characters doing their own Halloween related activities. Once the pan is finished, the episode continues as normal, with Mime walking on screen and the episode's music starting up. Since August 2008, the DVD version has been available on the official website and iTunes. *When Mime's head is cut off by Lumpy's scythe, he manages to gurgle something out of his mouth. This is the second time Mime has been able to produce a sound verbally. This happened previously in Happy Trails pt. 1 and would later happen in Something Fishy and Keepin' it Reel). *Mime was dressed as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Flaky was a Ghost, Giggles was a Witch, and Lumpy was (fittingly) Death. *What appear to be ghosts of Generic Tree Friends appear numerous times in the background. For example, one appears on the left side of The Mole's house when Mime walks up to it and it is there until he rings the doorbell. *When Mime's head is being cut by The Mole, there is a picture of Lumpy in the background. *As said in bullet 3, Mime is dressed as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, which is fitting for his species. *This is the first episode where a character uses crooked teeth when they die, however, they haven't used crooked teeth when they scream until later episodes. *This is the only Halloween episode that Flippy survives. Gallery candy plz.jpg|Trick-or-Treat! Or as Mime says it... rats.jpg|Oh, Rats! Mime's death.jpg|Mime after death, before losing his head image.jpg|Mimes famous death. image.jpg|Mimes famous death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes